Origins
by BlametheMailman
Summary: How Rypay became a canon, leads up to the plot in an RP I belong to, small moments that have helped make Rypay the couple they have become to the fans. written by EJP 2008 Rypay
1. The Start of the Routine

So this is my first go at a Rypay FF, I RolePlay on a Rypay site as Ryan and felt I'd throw my hat into the ring. (the link is in my pro)

Disclaimer- I own nothing other than some merchandise

Special Dedications- To Everyone at Secret Love especially the Pervy Family... I have to give some shout outs to May (mi gemela), Sam, Melissa, Cathy, Nikki, Carly, Haley, and Austin whom I seem to spend most of my spare time with haha... you guys make me love being Ducky... oh and hi Erica (waves)

The Plot is partially mine, but it helps set then stage for the plot in the RP (check main page for the link... and we love to add to the family)

Note: At the start of this they're only a few months old, so keep that in mind and it will span up to age 17... and then... you can go to the RP-Secret Love (link in my profile)

RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS

Vance Evans entered the house to hear the loud thundering cries from upstairs followed by a happy shrieking giggle. He rubbed his temples lightly and slowly removed his jacket resting his briefcase in the foyer before jogging up the stairs.

"Katherine?" He asked as he rounded the stairwell, cringing lightly as the sound of another loud cry tore through the house. "Katherine, darling?" he called out again as he opened the door to the bedroom to be met with an empty, unmade bed.

He turned around and walked down the hall, walking past the bright blue door of his son's nursery straight to the pink door reading out his daughter's name in an elegant script. He opened the door and began laughing lightly when he saw his wife asleep in the nearby chair, knowing full well that she had once again become exhausted. He looked to the pink painted crib to see his son and daughter sitting side by side, small tears streaming down his son's face as his daughter gurgled happily, reaching over and threading her pudgy fingers into her brother's hair and yanking again, eliciting another frustrated cry from his small lungs.

He walked over to the crib chuckling lightly as he reached down and picked up his son gently, propping him up on his hip and smoothing his hair down again, placing a soft kiss on his cheek, holding him gently.

"It's ok Ry." He said softly, bouncing him lightly and lifting him up in the air, a light laugh coming from his son as he smiled, light tear stains on his pink cheeks. "What am I going to do with you, Sharpay Evans?" He asked jokingly as he turned back to her again, met by happy gurgles, her hands clapping together lightly as she giggled again, the same laugh he had heard upon entering the house. He reached into the crib with his free hand and poked her nose lightly, before taking him son and replacing him in the crib.

Ryan did have his own nursery, complete with his own bright blue crib, but Katherine had taken to lumping Ryan and Sharpay together noting that it was easier to take care of them if they were in the same place, and also that Sharpay seemed to only become more incorrigible without the presence of her brother. However, as of late Sharpay had discovered tugging on Ryan's hair, as if it were a game, the screams and cries only making her laugh happily.

Vance took one last happy look at his children before going over to wake his wife, shaking her gently as he kneeled down beside her. "Katherine." He whispered softly to her. He leaned up and kissed her forehead lightly as she began to rouse lightly.

She sat up slowly looking slight disoriented by the appearance of her husband "Oh, Vance, I fell asleep again, didn't I?" to which she was met by a chuckle and a nod.

"Sharpay has been _torturing _Ryan again." Nodding over at his children, jokingly stressing the torture, knowing full well all she was doing would probably be nothing more than a frustration, after all his princess couldn't hurt anyone.

Ryan let out a loud squeaking yawn, stretching out his hands before blinking and suddenly falling over in the crib, his face mashed against his little blue bear causing both Katherine and Vance to laugh lightly; it seemed at times their children had absolutely nothing in common.

"We really should do something about the hair tugging problem," Katherine supplied, covering a light yawn herself. "She's going to scar him for life if we don't put and end to it."

"I think I have—" Vance started but was interrupted by angry noises coming from his daughter who was now using her own bear to smack Ryan over and over again in the head, her normal routine of what would happen if he felt asleep before she was finished playing with him. Vance shook his head again. "I think I have an idea." Vance finished, holding up one finger before leaving the room slowly, Sharpay pausing her soft beatings of her brother to blow a kiss at him as he left the room, something Katherine had taught her to do when Daddy left for work.

Vance returned with something gripped in his hand and slowly leaned over the crib rubbing Ryan's back lightly before grabbing his sides lightly and sitting him up, his son's drowsy face blinking up to him as he tried to readjust, met with light giggles when Sharpay realized he was awake again, her small hands reaching over to him again, no doubt to repeat the actions on his fuzzy hair.

"Here you go sport." He said softly to Ryan, reaching down slowly and placing a small baseball cap on his tiny head, smiling as he straightened it lightly on his head. Ryan's small hands went up to reach the brim and he smiled happily up Vance, grabbing onto his socked feet and rocking lightly in content. "Problem solved." Vance said with a shrug as he walked over to Katherine and pulled her out of the seat, smiling as he placed his hand around her waist and walking from the room.

Sharpay let out another gurgle, reaching for her brother's hair, fruitlessly gripping the top of his hat, no longer able to get him to scream and cry as she was able to before. She huffed at him and hit him lightly with her fist before reaching over and grabbing the brim of his hat, pulling it askew. A bright smile appeared on Ryan's face before he began to go drowsy again, blinking before falling onto the soft blankets and snuggling with his bear again. Sharpay gurgled happily, a small giggle emitting from her mouth as she tugged on his socks lightly, pulling one off and throwing it out of the crib, picking up her bear once again and smacking him hard in the head. For Ryan and Sharpay Evans, it was just part of a daily routine.

Hope you guys liked it, I'll be writing and posting the next chapter soon...and for my last shamless plug, check out the site (in my profile)

-Pax


	2. Ducky or Kitty?

**So I hate this part just as much as any other reader but here it goes:**

**I'm wicked (I'm from New England just so you know... anyone who knows this location might insert a laugh here) sorry it took me so long to update, I'm not going to make up some excuse about being too busy, when it came down to it, I was lazy and felt no need to try and fight for a muse when none was coming. **

**However after the overabundance of Rypay tonight, I felt the need to write something down to show my appreciation to anyone who uploaded that stuff or just likes Rypay.**

**More notes, this story follows a chronicle, and also is proof I know nothing about babies, I tried to do research, but just remember I tried my best, if I made some mistake, it comes from not knowing anything about babies being the last time I held one I was 4 years old. **

**No severe warnings, I curse once to just bring a point home, and even here the Rypay is still squinty so no twincest warning or anything, just lots of fluff and awwww-ing. And also I know their mother's name is Derby, but in the RP it is Katherine, and this story is a chronicle of the Secret Love RP, (link in my pro), so that's where my muse comes from.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing-- but for my shamelessness, my girlfriend does own a Rypay RP site, so if you're a writer, reader, or understand teh hotnezz that is Rypay, come check us out at the link in my profile... you know you want to ;-) (and yes, I play Ryan)**

**Dedications: Pervy Family-- this is for you guys, for helping bring the Rypay epic back into my life... and then for more specific I send a dedication out to my "little sis", because she reminded me I had this story on FFnet in the first place, even if I think it sucks, and to my girlfriend for making me get so excited tonight over the Rypay I just had to write to make an abusive amount of squea happen. **

**And now on to the Rypay... enjoy...**

As another scream shakes the house, Vance Evans only had one singular thought on his mind:

_He was the furthest thing from a babysitter in the tri-state area, if not a more encompassing area. _

This would officially be the last time he decided to work from home, and the absolute last time he offered to be the babysitter while Katherine Evans left the house in a flurry mumbling something about _ten minute sales _and _last season clearance. _

Come to think of it, he wasn't not even sure why there's no a hired sitter, weren't there supposed to be other people to do this, or at the very least wasn't taking care of toddlers something that a _mother _was supposed to handle?

With another scream coming from rooms away he couldn't help but think of whether it would be more accurate for him to whine for his own mother at this point in time, or just pointlessly mutter _mother fucker… _again.

Vance Evans knew nothing about taking care of children, and then scream of his daughter from rooms away just reminds him of this with a stronger notion. It was moments like this where he could almost forget he had a son, it was easier after all.

Ryan Evans doesn't speak, he doesn't scream, he doesn't fuss, he just sits on the floor harmlessly fussing with the hat that no one is allowed to take off his head, his mother's tried to remove it only to be met with a scream… from Sharpay that is, she's taken it on herself to determine she's the only one who's _worthy _enough to remove the hat from Ryan's head, not that he minds much, though that could be from the lack of his protest skills, either way one fact stands true: Sharpay always got her way when it came to Ryan.

Oh does she scream, oh and she fusses… and fusses about everything. There seem to be very few moments in the day for several months now where there can be such a thing as absolute silence. At 22 months, Sharpay Evans can ramble on about more things with her stunted vocabulary than most adults can with a full vocabulary.

They balance each other in that respect:

Sharpay speaks so Ryan doesn't have to, in that sense they really are the most perfect pair of fraternal twins that can be found.

This is what Vance Evans is reassuring himself of when the doctors suggest such ridiculous things like hearing loss, autism, mental retardation. Vance Evans is convinced that his youngest twin is just saving up his energy for the day he can get a word in edge wise.

As another scream rips through the house, Vance has sadly determined that Ryan may never get a word in edgewise so he might as well go invest in learning sign language now, it'd be better than nothing at this rate.

With a slight sigh he finally leaves his office and peers down the hall, the sound of small shoes and squeaks of annoyance reaching his ears from the playpen in the living room. He can't help but cringe as Sharpay lets out the loud squeal of delight when she finally sees him enter the room, Ryan sitting several feet behind her gumming on some anonymous looking stuffed animal, blinking slightly in reaction to Sharpay's ever present noise making.

As soon as Vance Evans leans over closer to his daughter, he can't help but mask a chuckle as she start nonsensically muttering at him; the closest thing he has as a view of his future, he can already see how their family dinners will look now. As he takes a cautious look back at Ryan he hopes that the toy chewing is just a phase.

"Daddy has work to finish." Vance said with a soft smile, trying to keep his voice as light as possible while Sharpay lets out a pointless, misunderstanding giggle. That's the other thing that Sharpay seems to have an endless capacity for, giggling.

With another scratch of his head he turns on his heel, knowing he might as well have just said that Daddy was going to go raid the liquor cabinet and forget that he has children, which was sadly becoming a more and more plausible idea as he left his children to _whatever _they had been doing before he entered the room, the sound of screams fading as he walked up the stairs.

Sharpay peered eagerly after Vance before finally losing interest in his fading figure, finally letting out the closest thing to a toddler, dramatic sigh as she finally turned back to Ryan who now had an intense look of focus on chewing on the plush toy in his hand. Ryan can already see the small, pudgy hand coming into view around the obstruction of the toy in his mouth as he felt his hat fall off his head, squealing laughter reaching him as he continued to slowly gum on the purple fabric.

"_Ducky!" _she exclaims with a happy squeal, clapping her pudgy hands slowly before pointing gleefully as Ryan just looks at her with light confusion as his chewing slows.

Pulling the toy from his mouth and giving it an inspecting look he frowns, trying to link the word "_Ducky" _to the now damp toy held limply in his left hand.

"_Kitty." _He mumbles out slowly before stuffing the toy back in his mouth and slowly starting to pull his socks of his feet again while Sharpay makes a noise in her throat of protest as she slaps slightly at his ankles. Ryan has no right to remove his own socks, Sharpay had determined this as well months ago.

Ryan just retracts his hands and starts running them over his hair, a slow smile beaming across his face; if anything Ryan is fascinated by his own hair, his hat on so much he forgets he even has any most of the time. As a soft laugh leaves his throat, Sharpay grunts and starts talking fast again as she grabbed for her brother's abandoned hat.

Just as Vance Evans was hoping his son would someday start speaking, Sharpay Evans was hoping that someday Ryan would understand that he was very much _her Ducky, _and no one was going to tell her otherwise.

After all, Sharpay always got her way when it came to Ryan.

**So that's it, short I know, but I just wanted to kinda get something down so that people can see, Rypay has been forever in small doses, and I know there are some small things... but if you have any real complaints, leave me a line on the RP (check it out ;-) hahaha) or leave me a review or PM here and we can hug it out like Ari Gold... also if you guys have any requests for Rypay stories... or anything you want to see in their lives up to age 16... let me know and I'll help you get a fix.  
**

-Pax

**OH BY THE WAY... IT WOULD BE AWESOME IF YOU CHECKED OUT THE RP SITE... AND THE LINK HAPPENS TO JUST BE IN MY PROFILE... GASP... **


	3. Dreams Come True

**So, I have upload failed lately-- once again I could really go on about all the excuses, but this time I actually have one! hahaha. My computer crashed sometime back in early Spring, and then my dad got sick, and I had a screenplay to finish and a whole lot of notsome things happened in my life. However it is summer now, and without busting into highly choreographed song and dance, I'll just say I've got free time and I'm excited. **

**Ummm, so disclaimers-- I don't own this, well I mean I own _this_, but I have no Disney stock and can't really control the actions of Disney, I can just corrupt them here. **

**So other chapter details, since it's all based loosely on the canon of our RPG site, which is Rypay and you can find it in my profile! (shameless whoring)--you'll know that their mother's name is Katherine in our little world, even if in the movie it's Derby-- let's just say I don't care. **

**Now for the fun dedications bit-- to my fiancee, May-- who's just recently updated her FF and is my favorite Sharpay ;) who somehow manages to inspire me to update even when I don't really feel like it... this one's for you love :D and then to the pervy family, who I really want to see more of soon, because you guys were the only reason I started doing this.  
**

A Disney princess, that's what Sharpay will tell you she wants to be when she grows up—and for the average three year old she has more determination than most to get her way.

After all she's already been Cinderella, Snow White, Sleeping Beauty, and Belle—and that was just yesterday. She's even told everyone she meets that she her prince already, even if he's not charming or handsome, at least he does what she wants.

Ryan doesn't want to be a prince when he grows up—especially not to Sharpay, he spends half his day avoiding her, not that it ever seems to work judging from the amount of costumes scattered on their playroom floor.

Today is different though, at least that's what Ryan has convinced himself since waking up—today _he _gets to pick the movies they watch. No, today's movie is going to be completely devoid of all the mushy stuff that Sharpay likes, no more princesses, no more kissing, and definitely no more dressing up while he gets his way.

If you ask Ryan what his favorite Disney movie is, he'll tell you Lion King—only because he knows that Sharpay doesn't like it, there's not enough princesses or pink for her liking.

However even through their differences, Katherine Evans can agree on one wonderful fact about them—Disney movies are the only thing that manage to keep them shut up for a long period of time. It might be true that they sing along to every song, but as long as the tape is playing they don't fight or argue, no they'll save that for after the movie has ended—but for at least the next hour or so they'll be perfect little angels.

Today is different however; they've been having a furtive debate in front of the TV now for the past thirty minutes. Ryan is propped up on his pudgy fists, enraptured in the images of dancing animals while Sharpay prods him into an inaudible discussion. Katherine can't help but peer at them warily from over her book knowing that they either have extremes—they are dead silent or screaming at the top of their lungs, secretive whispering is a new thing they have developed lately.

"You ask!" Sharpay finally shouts as "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" starts playing, the argument finally coming to a head. "Nope," Ryan answers with a shake of his head, his teeth clenched as he hums along slightly to Simba's part. "Well, why not?" She asks, her voice straining as her face starts to turn red. "You're older—you _hafta_ ask." Sharpay huffs angrily and pushes him over onto his back, sticking her tongue sticking out at him. Age to a three year old is one of those things that serves as irrefutable logic.

"Mommy?" Her voice is soft and questioning, but almost too calculatingly innocent for someone her age. "Ryan has a question," the last line causing Ryan to shout in retaliation as he starts beating her with his hat shouting nonsensical "do nots" in her direction. Katherine places her book down, watching them thrash about on the floor making displeased noises before Sharpay gives up and bites Ryan. Katherine can't even admonish Sharpay for her behavior—as soon as she's told she can't do something she just does it more often, which would make the impending naptime more hellacious than it has to be.

Sharpay straightens her clothes again and turns back to Katherine, beaming grin fixed to her face again. "as I was saying, Ryan and _me_ has a question" turning back to face Ryan as she sticks out her tongue, before snapping the angelic expression to her face.

Katherine leans down, a smile on her face, but still waiting for the worst to happen. "Yes, sweetie?" How bad can it be, they're three years old—they can't even tie their shoes. "We wants ta'know where babies come from." Sharpay's angelic face still as smiley as ever even while Katherine is fighting off the borderline heart attack she is suffering.

Time seemed to stand still as Katherine mulled over her options—grimacing at her lack of appropriate options. There wasn't a book for this, no training for what to do when your precocious twins ask the impossible. "Well, sweetie," Ryan had now turned around, his hands now propped up facing her. There weren't many logical answers she could give, and lying to them didn't seem like the best option when they took things so literally. Vance had only just gotten Ryan to calm down over the Easter Bunny and his fear of giant amorphous bunnies breaking into the house, so telling him about the stork would probably just be as much of a bad idea.

_To hell with it._

"When a boy and girl love each other…" Her thought train after that wasn't too well thought out after that, this wasn't something she thought she'd have to cover until they were much older. "they _decide_ to have a baby," she floundered over her words as she looked down at their entertained faces. "But only when they're old enough." She added quickly, to which both Ryan and Sharpay both nodded.

Katherine was about ready to stand and empty their liquor cabinet when Sharpay called her attention again. "Well I love Ryan, and he's a boy, and I'm a girl" Katherine's face twisting into a frown as she started to connect her logic. "Can I have a baby with Ryan?" she asked, a genuine look of confusion on her face. "I don't want to have a baby with you though," Ryan spoke up quickly, only to get pushed over again. "Shut up, Ryan!" and that was enough to end that discussion.

"I think I need a drink." Katherine muttered to herself as she strode out of the living room and into the kitchen, hoping that the questions didn't get any more difficult than that, or they were going to need more alcohol.

Sharpay smiled a small smile as she looked over at Ryan, who had just decided to stay lying on his back, as he watched the movie upside down. He might not be a very good prince charming, but he'd make a good daddy—just like in all those Disney movies.

**so yeah, expect the next chapter up sometime this weekend, because I'm working at a weird pace and just finished chapter 17-- but have yet to work on chapters 4-16 yet... so yeah, whoooo for motivation. Check the RPG links in my pro, I swear I'm more exciting there :P**

**-Pax  
**


End file.
